


Stressed out

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [43]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Will is Tired, kinda angst, nico is concerned, overworked will, please give this man a break, solangelo, solangelo fluff, stressed Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will needs to take a break and stop working himself so hard, he’s going to hurt himself.  Nico decides to confront the issue.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	Stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> It is 3 am. I’m tired. I don’t know if any of this will make sense or will actually be good. But sense I’m kinda paranoid now let’s get this posted quickly. I hope that you enjoy this, there isn’t enough overworked Will fics that I could find so when in doubt, write your own.

Will groggily opened his eyes as a hand shook him awake.

“Will, c’mon you can't sleep here.”

He muttered something unintelligible and looked up, Nico stood over him, worry etched on his face.

“You’ll hurt your neck sleeping at your desk like that,” Nico said, his hand lingering on Will’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I guess I was tired,” Will slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s easy to tell, what are you doing working so late? It’s almost curfew,” Nico glanced at the scattered papers over the desk.

“There were a lot of injuries recently because of the capture the flag game and I haven’t had time to get the paperwork done,” Will responded, collecting the scattered sheets in a neat pile.

“I think that it’s time for you to go to bed,” Nico said, placing his hand over Will’s.

Will shook his head, “no, I’ve already put this off long enough and I have to get these done. They’re supposed to be turned in tomorrow morning. I’m almost finished.”

Nico pursed his lips and flipped through some of the papers, “it looks like you’re only around halfway done.”

“I can finish tonight.”

“It’s almost eleven pm Will,” Nico brushed some of Will’s curls out of his face, “you need some sleep, you’ve been working non stop for these past few days.”

“I’m fine, it’s fine. I’ll get these done and I’ll go to bed,” he waved his hand dismissively, looking over one of the forms in front of himself.

“This’ll take you a couple hours,” Nico insisted.

“I’m working the night shift anway,” Will shifted in his chair.

Nico huffed, “the infirmary will survive with no one here for a couple hours.”

Will ignored Nico and sighed. Marking off some things on the form.

“Will, please. You need some sleep.”

“I’m the doctor here, I know what I’m doing, “ Will muttered, only half paying attention to what his boyfriend was saying.

“I’m pretty sure that you don’t,” Nico leaned against the desk, examining Will’s face, “the bags under your eyes say different.”

“Just,” Will rubber the bridge of his nose, “just let me finish this Nico. Go back to your cabin I don’t know. Please, I need to finish this before morning.”

“Why do you  _ need _ to finish it?” Nico asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Because I can’t turn things in late,” Will sighed.

“I’m sure that Chiron wouldn’t mind if you finished them tomorrow. Your health is more important,” Nico frowned at Will’s stressed expression.

“My health is perfectly fine,” Will muttered, “I can finish these tonight and then I can take a break. Tomorrow I won’t do any work.”

“That’s a lie even if you did have to finish tomorrow,” Nico crosses his arms in front of his chest stubbornly,”the only time you take breaks is when someone forces you to. And I’m not asking anymore Solace, you need to go to bed.”

“As do you,” Will retorted.

“I’m here making sure that you get some sleep as well.”

Will squeezed his eyes shut and ran his fingers through his hair. Nico watched him, not saying anything.

“Please Nico…”

“You’re such a hypocrite,” Nico puffed out his cheeks, “you scold everyone else when they over exert themselves yet you rarely take care of yourself either.”

Will shook his head, pushing the now completed form to the side.

“You always tell me to take care of myself and scold me when I don’t,” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, “when was the last time you ate? I don’t recall seeing you at dinner.”

“Just leave,” Will whispered.

“If you make me leave I’m waking up Kayla and Austin.”

“Nico,” Will clenched his jaw, “go away!”

Nico was honestly surprised at Will’s harsh, cold tone.

“Great,” Will tugged at his hair, “not only have I failed as a head counselor and healer, I’ve failed as a boyfriend too.”

“What are you talking about Will?” Nico put his hand on Will’s arm reassuringly.

“Nico, I can't do anything that a head counselor is supposed to do. And I especially can’t do anything that a child of Apollo is supposed to do,” Will shook his head slowly, “fine. Whatever. Okay you know what you’re right.”

“What?” Nico was sort of having a hard time with keeping up with what Will was talking about. Will pushed his chair back and stood up.

“Fine, you’re right. I’m going to bed, I can’t do this,” Will blinked away tears, turning away from the shorter boy, “you go to bed too.”

“Will, stop,” Nico frowned, “what’s going on with you? What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong… it’s just—“ Will’s breath hitched, “it’s been a long day… I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, tell me what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Will whispered, balling his hands into fists at his sides, “I can’t do this.”

“The paperwork?” 

“Everything!” Tears welled up in Will’s eyes and he frantically tried to wipe them away, “I should have been able to save Michael, I should have been able to save Lee. I don’t know what to do.”

“Some deaths have to happen,” Nico said slowly, “it wasn’t your fault you couldn’t save them. It wasn’t anyone else’s fault. It was fate.”

“The Fates can go screw themselves,” Will snarled, his voice low.

Nico’s eyes widened with surprise, insulting a higher power. That was his job.

“This isn’t supposed to be my job, I don’t know how to lead. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to go about doing this?” Will lowered his head, “I work because maybe that’s something I can do that’s actually helpful to everyone else.”

“Will, you are much more helpful when you don’t work yourself to the brink,” Nico cupped Will’s cheek in his hand, “you keep doing this. Working yourself to the point where you’ll collapse from exhaustion, but what does that do anyone else? You’re absolutely exhausted, physically and mentally. You need a break.”

Will started to shake his head but Nico just continued.

“Kayla and Austin worry about you,  _ I  _ worry about you Will. I hate to see you working yourself so hard, recently I’ve noticed it’s been really bad. It’s not because of capture the flag either,” Nico paused for a second, letting his words seep in, “I want you to be happy, you live in your brothers’ shadow, but you’re the one that’s casting the shadow on yourself.”

“What?” Will whispered.

“No one holds you up to their standard, they know you for how  _ you  _ run things. No one expects you to know what you’re doing or even lead the same way as Michael or Lee. They want what’s best for you though, all your siblings, they don’t want to see you working yourself to exhaustion. Let others help you with your load, being head counselor doesn’t mean you have to do everything yourself.”

Will dropped his head onto Nico’s shoulder, but their height difference caused Will to hunch over.

“I should be able to do it myself,” Will insisted.

“No, a true leader knows when to split the work so no one has to overwork themselves to get it done. You’re a good leader Will, but you need to let others help shoulder the burden. It’s okay to ask for help.”

“But you never ask for help,” Will said.

“Don’t change the subject,” Nico glared at the wall in front of him.

“I’m just saying.”

“Yeah, well you can take that attitude right to bed, because you are  _ not  _ working anymore tonight. And you’re not working tomorrow either. I’ll explain it to Chiron first thing in the morning. He’ll understand.” Nico didn’t give any room for negotiation in his tone.

“What about all the work that needs to be done?” Will decided to protest anyways.

“Your siblings can handle it without you for a day, or two.”

“Now you’re adding two days?” Will exclaimed.

“You kept me in the infirmary for three whole days of rest. I think it’s only fair that you return the favor, but you’re not going to be working,” Nico smirked.

Will sighed, “there’s no way that Chiron or my siblings will agree with that.”

“I’m pretty sure Chiron and your siblings will be encouraging it,” Nico corrected.

“You’re a pain sometimes,” Will pulled himself away from Nico. Turning to collect the remaining papers into a pile. Nico watched him carefully.

“You’ll thank me later, after you’re well rested and taken care of,” Nico promised.

“If something happens I’m blaming you,” Will tried to glare at Nico but it didn’t really have the desired effect. Nico only smiled softly and took Will’s hand.

“Nothing will happen,” Nico gently rubbed Will’s knuckles, “and if something does, sure I’ll take the blame.”

Will sighed, trying to stifle a yawn but failing.

“You’re going to bed.” 

“But—“

“No ifs ands or buts,” Nico scolded, “bed, now. No more work. You will take three days off to rest.”

“Okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I didn’t know how to end this fic because I didn’t want to make it too long. Hopefully the ending is okay. I didn’t read this over again before posting so hopefully there isn’t any mistakes. But I hope that you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading and I hope everyone stays safe.  
> Goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
